Hit me
by Naidoo
Summary: RangeMen and their captain Ranger plays the finale of the annual Baseball Game against Trenton PD and their captain Morelli. Steph gets asked to join a team and all of sudden the gain could be a lot more than just the victory in a baseball match.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I had the idea for this story since a while back and since I'm a bit stuck with Lost in Translation and my muse was coming back over and over again to this idea I wrote it down. It is just a 4-chapter mini-story. Rating will be M for the last chapter. Not very kind to Morelli-Fans, though no bashing of him either. Babe-Story._

 _As always: Rewviews are love and feed the muse!_

 ** _Disclaimers: I own nothing and all characters are property of Janet Evanovich. I make no money, and trust me, if I actually did own them we wouldn't be with book 23 and still have them going back and forth._**

* * *

"How good are you with a bat, Babe?"

A part in me wanted to answer something with Batman in it, but I wasn't quick enough to come up with something smart, so I just smiled. And then I wondered what he was asking. This was a rather strange question, even for me and Ranger.

"Why? You got another decoration job?" I asked intrigued. I swore to myself I'd never do one of these again. The possibilities of what and did actually go wrong were endless. And facing a junkie at midnight who was high and desperate for a fix was not my favorite past time activity.

"Annual Crime Fighter Baseball match," was all he said and quite honestly it was all he really needed to say. The Annual Crime Fighter baseball match was legendary. It was always for a good cause and was a huge thing. Since Trenton didn't have its own MLB team, this was as good as it got. In general all participants were more or less tied up with the law – police, fire department, medical first responders. That kind of thing. As far as I could remember every once in a while security companies made the cut as well. But I wasn't up to date to the current games, so I wasn't sure who'd meet this year in the biggest of all games. Judging by Ranger's question though, I figured I could guess one of the teams.

"I wasn't aware RangeMan participated in these kind of things, let alone that you'd have a team," I say incredulous. Though Ranger and his men were very active and did several kinds of sports and work-out, team sports weren't really their thing. Unless of course it was paintball or lasertag.

I saw him shrug noncommittal. "It's good showing your face once in a while. Also it helps people to stop assuming we are just a couple of thugs."

I had to laugh at that. Clearly none of these people had ever seen Ranger in a suit. If they had, the last thing they'd wonder about was whether Ranger was a thug.

"Who are you playing?" I asked curious, still not sure why he'd ask about my ability with a bat.

He smiled for a moment, which set of all sort of alarms inside my head. Ranger never smiled really. He had something that indicated amusement, but he hardly ever smiled. I wasn't the only one worried, since Lester who was a moment ago behind me, now stood next to me, looking alarmed as well.

"What happened?" he asked shocked. Ranger beat me to the answer.

"Stephanie asked who we're up against in the match next Sunday."

All of a sudden Lester was grinning. What the hell was going on?

"We are playing Trenton PD," Ranger said, before Lester cut in.

"And their captain Joseph Morelli."

And all of a sudden I might have understood why both of them were grinning like fools.

Oh I was hoping they'd beat them good and well. And teach Joe a lesson while they were at it.

For Joe Morelli a women was only good for three things: Giving birth to his kids, taking care of the house and giving blow jobs – well technically sex in general but I knew firsthand what his favorite sexual act was.

And all of a sudden I understood Ranger's question, which made me now smile as well. Not that I hadn't been smiling when Lester had mentioned who they'd play.

While we had been dating – and even before or in between – Joe had voiced his opinion about women and sports rather clear. For him women and sports was just a waste of time. Unless it was figure ice skating or gymnastics, why bother? That was at least his approach. I tried arguing a while back that the US women soccer team was currently world champion but his response was rather predictable.

"You want to handle some balls? I can show you some," he said with a leer and I couldn't help but think I'd rather kick these particular balls.

Shortly after that I decided to call it a day and kick Morelli out. Well, technically we had our own places and it wasn't a big change really, but I was done with him. For good. He thought I'd be back, since "I always came back" but I decided that last time was one too many. He wouldn't see me anytime soon – unless it was business.

I told Lula and Connie about the exchange and Lula must have told Tank. Otherwise I couldn't explain how everyone at RangeMan knew when I came in the next day. Ranger and his man surprisingly had a rather modern approach to women and sports.

And it wasn't that I was much into sports. As a matter of fact that whole US women soccer team being world champion was just brought to my attention by an article I had read in Cosmo a while back.

"So, you in?" I heard Ranger ask, bringing me back to the here and now.

I laughed for a moment. "Ranger, you and I both know I'm not the sportive type. And as much as I appreciate the offer and I really do, I assume you have enough people on your team already. You don't need me."

At that I saw Ranger step forward and lean into me, bringing his lips next to my ear.

"Babe, I'll always need you," he whispered and I felt goosebumps on my arms and hot shivers down my spine. The things this man could do to me without actually doing anything weren't normal any more. I so needed to get laid.

"All you have to do is ask and I can help you with that," I heard him say and assumed I had said that last part out loud again. Great.

Lester next to me just grinned and I assumed he was about to say something similar to what Ranger had replied.

"But in regards of the team… well, you might be surprised. Benson and Mitchell don't seem to be able to make a recovery until Sunday," Ranger explained and I remembered them being involved in some shooting when going after an FTA a few days back. Nothing bad had happened to them, but one bullet had grazed the shoulder of Mitchell and Benson had broken a finger or two when they lost control of the car.

"So, you are two players short?" I asked.

"Only one. Connie already agreed to fill one open position."

"And you can't find another guy?" I asked, really not sure about this. It wasn't as if I didn't want to help out, but this game was kind of important and I… well, I sucked at these sports. Any sports really.

"Well, between the ones that need to be here to cover the weekend and the ones that requested days off for personal reasons or are on vacation I can't find another guy."

I looked at him for a moment and thought about it. The thing is, not only did I suck at this, I was even worse.

"And it wouldn't be a problem with women on the team? Or that we all of a sudden appear after not having played until now?" I asked concerned.

"Not really. I think a few years back the fire department had a few female players as well. And well… in our line of job it isn't quite uncommon that "accidents" happen and the whole initial team doesn't show up for the final match."

I bit my lip, really not sure whether this was something I should be part of. The last thing they needed was me, ruining their victory by stumbling over my own two feet or over an undone shoelace. Which would probably happen, now that I thought about it. After all this had Stephanie Plum written all over it.

We stood in front of each other for a minute or two, just staring. Ranger seemed set on the idea that I should be part of his team. I on the other hand could name plenty of reasons why I shouldn't be. I'm not saying Morelli was right when it came to women and sports, but I wouldn't prove him wrong anytime soon. If at all I'd be the one that would prove his point, that's how helpless I was when it came to sports.

After thinking for another minute I finally nodded. "Ok," I said, surprising myself in the progress. It was obvious Ranger couldn't find a replacement and when I was his last hope he had at least been warned by me and my incapability.

Ranger just smiled. And so did Lester next to me.

"You'll like the uniforms, Babe" I heard him chuckle and wink at me and this was seriously starting to become weird. Ranger never chuckled. Or winked for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Sorry for the delay, i had been gone for a girls weekend and couldn't post... but back on schedule :)_

* * *

Ranger knew what he had gotten himself into. It wasn't as if I hadn't warned him before. And maybe that is the reason why I was standing in a batting cage with the man somewhere behind me.

Occasionally he shouted suggestions in regards of posture and how to hold the bat, but nothing had really worked so far – as far as I could say anyway. Out of the several dozen of balls flying my direction I had hit maybe a handful. If I was optimistic.

The past few days I had approached several of the guys at RangeMan, wondering whether they'd be ok with maybe giving me a few pointers in regards of hitting and that stuff. All of them were happy to, but nothing really seemed to help. I had spared Ranger the experience since I knew as CEO of the company he sure as hell had enough on his plate as it was. He didn't need Stephanie Plum Baseball Beginners Course. Apparently I was wrong. When word got around and he caught wind that I had gotten pointers and help from the guys he seemed momentarily angry.

"Why didn't you come to me, Babe?" he asked. It wasn't that he was really angry, but he didn't seem happy either. It almost sounded like disappointment.

"Well…" I started and sat down on the couch in his office. "I figured you have so much to do already, the last thing you needed was me needing a refresher in Baseball."

At that he smiled for a moment. "Only a refresher?"

"I know there is a ball and a bat and you have to run. So yeah, refresher."

"You know, no matter how busy I am or seem to be, I'll always make time for you, right?" he asked and I melted a little. Of all the more or less romantic things guys had said to me over the years, nothing sadly enough came anywhere close to his statement. But that was the thing with Ranger. We did all this talking and flirting and occasionally kissing but nothing ever happened.

So that's how we ended up here, with him pointing out something I could change to hit my target. It hadn't helped much so far. But then the same had been done by the Merry Men.

After another round of me not hitting one single ball I gave up. This wasn't getting me anywhere. I walked back towards the grit wall of the cage and made my way outside, throwing my bat in no particular direction and getting out of my helmet. I stepped closer to Ranger and let out a sigh.

"Let's admit defeat. You're going to lose," I more or less whined, hiding my face in Ranger's shoulder, rubbing my check against the supersoft fabric of his t-shirt.

"It's just a game, Babe. If we lose it, so what?" Ranger asked and that was not really uplifting to be honest. He patted my back sloftly and I let out a sigh.

"Aren't you supposed to say something along the lines of, "No, you are great at this"? Something… motivating?" I asked surprised, but who was I kidding? Even I knew I sucked, I didn't need Ranger trying to somehow start a semi-believable attempt at convincing me I was the next Derek Jeter or whoever was Baseball's current superstar.

Instead of answering he just smiled, kissed my forehead and started walking towards the cage. He took my helmet and the discarded bat and went inside.

Of course Mr. Perfect hit more or less every single ball that came his way. While doing so, he explained to me how I should try shifting my weight and what options there were in regards of how you hit a ball. I wasn't even aware there was more than one. When he was done, I figured we'd finally be able to go home, but boy was I wrong.

He pulled me into the cage with him, transferred his helmet back to me and gave me the bat. Putting me on the correct spot, I assumed I'd be in for another round of good-meant advice in regards of how to improve my none-existing skills but was in for a surprise when I felt Ranger position himself behind me.

His hands were on my hips, turning me ever so slightly. I felt his foot and thigh nudge my feet in what he assumed were probably great positions. He pulled back my shoulders and turned my head, finally deciding I was in a good position to start hitting. He made a few steps back and I heard the ball coming my way. I missed – and not just by a few inches. But it was better than before. Before there were whole feet between my bat and the ball. Ranger was back a moment later, correcting my stand. But instead of going back to watch, he remained behind me. His left hand reached around my body, grabbing the bat underneath my hands, while his right hand did the same the other way around. We turned and twisted as one and I was already wondering how I'd explain the MerryMen that their captain was out of the game as well, when the ball would hit his head.

To my amazement we actually hit the ball. And the next one. And the one after that.

"See, it's all about technique," I heard Ranger say, his breath tickling my neck and making me shiver for all the wrong reasons. Well, technically they were the right reasons, but not for this moment. A second later I felt his lips against my neck and couldn't help but moan. The last time Ranger and I had shared a moment seemed forever ago, probably because it was.

I leaned my head back against Ranger's shoulder and let him do his magic. If that was his motivational speech about how Sunday would be amazing and I would hit the ball out of the park – literally – I sure was better raised than interrupting him.

I felt Ranger's arms tighten around my waist and pulling my back tighter against his chest. His lips sucked on my neck – making me wet in all the wrong places - and my hands were hanging loosely at my side. I wasn't even sure whether I still held on to the bat, and actually I didn't really care. Maybe I should have asked Ranger for tips all along. Seeing how none of the others had used his kind of training methods – not that I would have let them mind you.

"If you are not hitting any balls, I'd suggest you stop holding others up. Others who'd like to actually use the facility for what it's here…" I heard some distant voice and it took me a moment to realize that they were talking to us.

I jerked up, getting a rather unhappy grumble from Ranger and turning around, facing two rather annoyed looking guys.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling the blush creeping up my neck and face. I grabbed the bat, which had fallen to the floor and Ranger's hand and got us out of there, making room for the next people.

I reached for our duffle bags and shoved Ranger towards his Cayenne.

"Need to be somewhere?" Ranger asked, sounding amused.

"Just drive," I said, leaning back against the cool leather of the seat once inside the car and wondering how the hell Sunday would work out.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I think I said it before, but not sure. I live in a country where baseball is not much played or celebrated. Therefore my knowledge was kind of "what Hollywood taught me". Thanks to the patient help of Nikki9601 (Nikki Molnar), who answered my questions in regards of the sport. I'm certain I still got a thing or two wrong, but I tried as best as I could._

 _The last chapter in this- which would be next - isn't written so far. Let's see what gets updated first - the fourth chapter of this, or the next chapter in Lost in translation. None of these two have been written yet!_

* * *

Game day came way too soon for my liking. I was so nervous I hadn't slept half the night. I wasn't even sure what made me more nervous. The fact that I was maybe wrecking my one chance to shove it up Morelli's behind and show him women certain could beat his sorry ass. The fact that I could easily wreck this whole thing for Ranger's guys. Or that I could make a complete ass out of myself. Again.

I had put the bag containing the uniform in my duffle bag. Truth is I hadn't even looked at it since I'd gotten the bag from Ranger yesterday. But I guess I wasn't too far off assuming it would be black, like everything Ranger and his guys wore. Boy, was I in for a surprise once I actually pulled out the bag and reached in. What I pulled out of the bag was… skimpy to say the least.

Even without trying it on I could already see that the top – if you'd like to call it that - would produce quite a bit of cleavage. And the hot pants didn't hide much either. Once I got in my uniform and found a mirror I looked more like a porno version of a baseball player than anything else really. It wasn't bad, just…. short, and tight and left little to the imagination.

Connie next to me seemed delighted. I didn't quite share her enthusiasm.

"You realize why we are here, don't you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"The guys are here to intimidate the other team. We, on the other hand, seem to get the role of distraction," she smiled. "Before we surprise the hell out of them when we hit this thing out into Nirvana. I'll show Morelli how women sure as hell can kick his ass. He won't even know what hit him."

A part in me was glad that Connie had similar issues with Morelli than I did. But then I guessed she wouldn't be as lousy at this as me. I was praying that all of the others were excellent players and therefore could pick up what I lacked – which was everything. Well, everything else that wasn't my bust size anyway.

We started with the easier part of the game. We pitched and caught, while Trenton PD was hitting and running. I only quickly caught Morelli's eye and he looked surprised and confused for a moment.

The first part of the game was going ok, we tried our best to keep the score low for the TPD. I only hoped that this was enough to even out every hit I missed or screwed up.

When I took over the running and batting it went better than assumed. The others were good and thanks to a few weak players on the TPD team we managed to keep the scores even or winning an inning once in a while. Unfortunately my hopes that the guys on my team were good enough to equal out my non-existing skills weren't fulfilled. Every time it was my turn to bat I was sweating like hell, wanting nothing more than to run and hide.

The fact that Morelli magically always needed to switch from being the pitcher one minute and all of a sudden appearing behind me to catch my outs whenever it was my turn didn't help much either. I heard him snarl and make some rather ugly comments masked as jokes in regards of my sportive skills and their non-existence as well as women and sports in general. From front and back I heard Tank and the others scream what sounded like encouragement and that I would be doing amazing. I… wasn't feeling that confident. Having Joe behind me, mumbling and saying stuff did nothing for my nerves.

My first ball came and I…missed. I wasn't even close to the ball. I might as well not have even tried. Even worse… the bat slipped out of my hand and landed on the floor. Could this actually get any worse? Like, how about Joyce Barnhardt showing up?

I bent over, got a few whistles from all sort of guys and picked up my bat.

"Why do you even try? We both know this is a waste of your time…." Morelli said, when I missed the second ball. And maybe he was right. I mean I had told Ranger all along, hadn't I? "Why don't we just call it a day, you can get off the field and watch us men play? And after that we can go over to mine and you can take care of the boys?"

I was seconds away from not wanting to hit the ball, but rather hit Joe with my bat. If he didn't shut up soon, I couldn't be held responsible. Throughout the last inning when it had been my turn to bat I realized a way that somehow calmed my nerves.

I took a moment, breathed in deep and thought about the hands-on approach Ranger had given me a few days back. I felt his hands on my body, turning me, his leg probing my legs in the correct position and finally his hands around me, holding the bat with me. I remembered his hands on my skin, the heat that crawled up my body and tingling all over my skin. I remembered his hot breath on my neck, the feeling of his lips against my neck, how he sucked, nibbled and kissed the same patch of skin over and over. And then I was ready – sort of.

The ball came fast and straight and I went for it – and hit it! Not too good, but not bad either. I heard Morelli behind me curse and made a run for it – making sure I stopped at the first base. I wasn't stupid and knew my hit wasn't the one of superstars, so making it to second base would have been pure unrealistic expectations.

I heard the cheers from Ranger, Tank and Lester. Connie looked slightly surprised – _right with you, girl._ I made it to first base and stood my ground. Despite everyone else indicating I should try for second base I knew I didn't have enough time.

The rest of the game was … a hit and miss – literally. Most of my times I missed the ball. And when I actually hit it, it was on the third chance. The others were playing well, making plenty of points but I actually felt like I was holding them back – as stupid as that sounded.

"You know, Babe, you are supposed to have fun," Ranger said, sitting down next to me and watching the next few tries. "And you don't look like you are having plenty of fun."

Well, I certainly did when looking at him – that much I tell you. The guys' uniforms were maybe not very spectacular as such, but it was so unusual to see them out of their cargos and combat boots. The shorts were nothing eventful, but they showed off tanned and tones legs. The shirts on the other hand…. Hello muscles. They were the usual RangeMan-tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. And I admit, whenever it was Ranger's turn on the field the flexing and moving of his tones upper body did things to my body that were rather inappropriate at this game.

"You are losing because of me," I finally admitted what we both knew would happen sooner or later.

"So?" he asked.

"Well, this is quite a big deal. Even I know that much."

"It's just a game, Babe. If we win, good. If we lose… well the world will continue to exist."

The fact that Ranger didn't seem to care whether or not I made him lose this game was somewhat soothing. If that had been Joe he wouldn't even have put me on the team to begin with. And if he really had no other choice, he'd probably be screaming out of frustration to get my shit together by now. Ranger seemed to do the exact opposite. It never ceased to amaze me how put together Ranger was in situations like this. He was competitive like hell, but he didn't let that get the better of him.

Ten minutes before the end of the game it of course had to come down to this. I was up – and apparently it was up to me to decide about lose and celebration. As it was, we were only a point behind. Which meant I needed to get two of our guys back to home plate to make us the winning team.

"Can't someone else… make this last hit?" I asked hopeful, looking at the remaining players. I technically knew the answer to that, but there was still hope, right?

Ranger pulled me to his side and together we actually made our way to the steps that would lead into the field.

"You are gonna do this. You'll be good and show Morelli that you sure as hell can kick his ass, Babe."

Ok, so I was feeling slightly better, but knowing all depended on me, was not doing much.

"And if you have a weak moment and miss this ball, so be it. Nothing happens and we will still all love and like you," Ranger smiled.

"I can't do this," I said, biting my lip and looking at onto the field. Joe seemed to have decided again to give up his pitcher position and move in behind me as catcher. Great. Just fucking great. Exactly what I needed. I let out a sigh and tried to prepare.

"You'll be fine," Ranger said, kissing my temple. "But… for what it's worth, if you manage to win this thing I'll buy you whatever you want at Pino's," he offered and I laughed.

"It will take a whole lot more than Pino's to motivate me beyond reason," I said, smiling weakly at Ranger and climbing the few stairs to the field. I was trying to look collected and not nervous at all, but knew I failed. You could probably see my nervousness miles away.

The first ball came and …. I missed. Again. What was it with me and that good damn first ball? I let out a breath, swung my bat slightly and tried to relax and prepare for the second ball. It came and I missed again. Fucking hell!

If I could I would have run of the field and let someone else take over this responsibility.

I looked around the field and saw Tank's expression with a mix of uncertainty and encouragement. The same could be said for Bobby. Somewhere in the back I heard Ranger yell for me and turned around, seeing him to gesture for me to get to him.

I ran over, seeing him meet me halfway.

"Pino's is not going to cut it," I remarked to his earlier offer at which he smiled.

He look at me intensely for a moment, seeming to think about it.

"How about… if you win this, I won't drag you out of bed for running at five in the moening. For a week?"

I laughed at that for a moment. A while ago, during a moment of pure mayhem I had made a deal with Ranger that I would start running again. Technically speaking my enthusiasm was old good for a day or two, but Ranger being…well, Ranger he had showed up on my doorstep every day since two weeks, dragging my sorry ass out of bed ruthlessly. No whining, crying and complaining helped.

And right now, as much as I liked the idea of a sleep in – well, sleep in for Ranger's standards – it wasn't doing much in regards of my motivation.

I looked at him, knowing that my expression told him everything that needed to be said. He looked at me for a moment, before making a new offer.

"Ok, since you like sleeping in so much," he said, grinning and making me aware that at some point I must have said out loud what I had been thinking again. "How about breakfast in bed? After I made you dinner the night before…"

It took me a moment to understand what was being said. "Are you… wait… No," I said, seeing Ranger's barely there smile vanish. "I'm … I have told you I can't do the casual thing with you. I'm not made for one-night-stands, especially not with you," I said honestly.

"So… we make it an as-many-nights-as-you-want-kind-of-stand," he offered within a second.

"That could… mean … months, if not even years," I replied, not sure I really wanted this conversation right now.

He paused, studying me for a while, before grinning. "I'm game if you are."

Holy cow… did that mean… Before I could finish that thought he pulled me in, bringing his lips to mine and kissing me with a passion that I hadn't experienced until now. A part of me realized where we were and who could see, but for the most I didn't really care. This was Ranger's biggest display of any sort of emotion ever. I was taking what I could get. I heard someone behind us shout "Get a room," and it almost sounded like Lester.

Ranger let go of my lips and I might have let out a whimper as form of protest. He leaned in close again, bringing his lips next to my ear. "Consider this your down-payment."

Whatever I was going to say was interrupted by the referee who gave me a sign that I needed to return to the game.

This was it – the last chance. With my lips still tangling from Ranger's kiss and his promise, or rather incentive still on my mind, I grabbed my bat and let out another deep breath. Morelli behind me was once again going on about one thing or another, not that I really listened in all fairness.

I saw the ball coming my way and swung my bat. The sound I heard a moment later made me realize I really did hit the ball and watching it, I saw it fly. And fly. And fly further. I had just made it to first base when someone yelled "Homerun" and I stopped dead. I technically knew what homerun meant, I just couldn't believe I actually had managed to hit one.

And neither did Morelli if his expression was any indication.

I just won us the game. And apparently breakfast in bed from Ranger and everything that lead to Breakfast in Bed.

Had I already said _Holy Cow_?


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: First of all… sorry. I know I said initially this would only be four chapters. But I had this idea and needed to add this one in-between. The next one will be the last one, promise. I had intended fot it to all be in this chapter, but that would probably have resulted in like 5000+ words._

 _Fair warning to the Morelli or Cupcake-fans… you might not like him in this chapter. Or Steph's realization for that matter.I also don't feel bad for Stephanie in the end. He had it coming – but please, feel free on lecturing me on what she does at the end of this is wrong. Violence is never the answer! But... well, come onem some of us probably wanted to at least strangle Morelli in some of the books!_

 _For everyone who reads/follows "Lost in Translation" I swear there will be an update in the (near) future. I'm just fighting plot-bunnies._

* * *

I wasn't sure what shocked me more to be honest. The fact that I had just managed to win us this game or the fact that I not only won us the game, but also hit a homerun. At least I thought what I just did was a homerun. But…. who actually cared?

The guys on the other hand didn't seem shocked or even surprised about my suddenly found and discovered sports talent. Not judging by the cheering and the constant "I knew you could do it"s that headed my way. It seemed like no one actually thought I _couldn't_ do it. Apparently all of them had more faith in my baseball abilities than I had myself.

Ranger looked like he never the slightest doubt that I could do this – but then again, maybe he just knew what motivated me beyond reason. He smiled at me in his usual barely there fashion and pulled me in for a hug, before pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Proud of you, Babe. Told you, you could do this."

"This was probably an accidental hit. The first two almost cost you guys the game," I mumbled, leaning closer into his warm body.

"It doesn't matter how often you didn't succeed. You managed to knock of their socks one way or another, who cares that it took you three tries?" he argued, sounding as if he didn't even care that the game was won. I was almost certain had I not hit the ball, he would have said something similar. Ranger's faith in me sometimes astonished me beyond words.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us and turned slightly in Ranger's arms to see who it was.

Morelli stood on top of the stairs looking anything but comfortable. But then I guess having been beaten by a sport he claims being purely male and finding his ex-girlfriend in the arms of another man would make most people uncomfortable.

"Congratulations," he said briskly. "It was a … good game." I didn't miss the pause in his sentence and surely didn't miss the look he gave me before he went on with 'good'.

"Yes, without Stephanie's talent to hit a homerun we wouldn't have won," Ranger said and I had to get accustomed to the sound of my actual name coming from him. He had never called me Stephanie, or maybe in our early days. The same could be said about me calling him Carlos. I couldn't actually remember calling him ever by his name. It had always been Babe and Ranger. But I guess it would have been weird for Ranger to referring to me as Babe when speaking to Morelli.

The fact that Ranger made it sound as if I had been their star-player right from the start didn't quite go unnoticed by me. But I knew why he was doing it. Secretly I loved him for rubbing it in with Morelli and I was betting everything I own that Joe was anything but happy about the fact that not only had he lost the game, but the winning hit was made by a woman.

"Maybe for next year you should consider a few female players as well…" Ranger suggested and I actually winced. Knowing Joe he'd rather take poison voluntarily.

"We'll see," was all Morelli answered. "Cupcake, could I speak to you for a moment?"

I looked at him surprised for a moment, not really certain what we could have to talk about.

"Um… sure," I said, getting out of Ranger's embrace. "What's up?" I asked, when we were a few feet away.

"You sleeping with him?" Joe asked abruptly. And ok, that shocked me slightly. I hadn't seen that one coming. But then again, I wasn't even sure what we could have to talk about to begin with.

"I'm not entirely sure why that would be any of your business," I answered briskly. And quite honestly it wasn't his business, regardless of the fact that I didn't sleep with Ranger and that I could have quickly just said that and probably he would have left peacefully.

"Why it wouldn't be my business?" he asked curtly and maybe pissed off as well.

"Yes. In case you suffer from sudden amnesia or dementia, you and I split several weeks ago. So in regards of who I do or don't sleep with… it is none of your good damn business."

"So you admit you are sleeping with him. How long has this been going on then, Cupcake? Did you let him fuck you while were still dating?"

Seriously, wasn't he listening?

"I didn't let him do anything, other than respecting me," I aid annoyed and realized how that _might_ have sounded. Apparently I had enough and was for whatever reason finally seeing that Morelli had been a sexist pig throughout all our relationship. While Ranger always encouraged me to go higher and be better, Joe always seemed to be the one who held me back.

"Is that what we call it now? Respecting you? Cupcake, you might have read one too many of these romance novels in which the crass act of fucking is paraphrased as respecting a woman's body or some other ridiculous euphemism.

I let out a long breath and wondered for a moment whether I should point out he'd be knowing more about that then me since I haven't had read one of these books in my life.

"So just do us both the favor and admit it and come to terms with the fact that you've become a cheap lay."

A part of me was glad Ranger wasn't hearing this, because I'm not sure beating Joe to a bloody pulp would have been where Ranger'd stopped. We were treading in the territory of freaking murder.

"That coming from the guy who considered Pino's pizza and a game on the TV a date. If I'm a cheap lay it's because of you."

"Please, as if you haven't let him fuck you way before our final break-up. What did it take on his side? A new car? Some security detail? Help with an FTA? I long wondered how the debt you racked up with him was settled. I guess it was settled in a horizontal position!" he spat, moving in my direction.

That was it. I wasn't going to stand around, letting him insult me and more importantly Ranger's generosity. The bat laying to my left seemed like a co-incidence too good to waste. Without thinking too much I took the bat and let the end rest on the ground.

Morelli looked at me alarmed, but was too slow to act. I moved the bat upwards and hit him right in his precious boys. Let's see how much they missed me now!

In all fairness I didn't hit hard, maybe a bit more painful than having him kneed in his groin.

Morelli toppled over and fell to his knees, crying out in pain and holding his hands over his groin.

Ranger was first by my side, followed by Bobby, Lester and a few other guys. Connie was finally the one that asked the question everyone was silently waiting for.

"What happened?"

I looked at Morelli on his knees, in front of me for a moment, before shrugging. "Self-defense".

There was silence for a moment. "Well… it seemed like you had quite a heated argument. And he… seemed to move rather aggravated in your direction," Hal said eventually. I guess it must really have looked like Morelli would have come after me the next moment.

I made a step towards him and leaned down, intending only for him to hear that last piece of my mind.

"How's that for me handling your balls? And what about my bat-handling?"

I heard Ranger cough next to me, seeing his smile vanished when I looked his way. He must stood close enough to hear what I said. But he didn't seem concerned.

"How about you give me your weapon of destruction and we actually get going? I seem to remember that I promised you dinner."

"And breakfast in bed," came my quick answer. He just smiled at me, threw his arm around my shoulders and stirred me off the field and towards the parking lot.

I wasn't even surprised to find my duffle bag already in the trunk of his Turbo.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: One story down, one more to go. This chapter turned out a lot less explicit than I thought it would. I put the rating up to M, but just as a precasution. I think it probably is more like a T+, or something along the lines of it._

 _Up next should be hopefully an update with Lost in Translation!_

* * *

Ranger didn't like surprises much. He once told me he preferred to be prepared for every eventuality. I guess in a way that was to be expected when remembering what he did before he became a security-expert with his own company. Before that surprised could have cost him his life.

From my vantage point I could see his fridge was packed. Not sure whether he had planned tonight ahead or whether Ella had worked her magic once more and went shopping for our dinner.

Ranger took out several bags and boxes and more or less starting with chopping and cutting and slicing right away. I sat down in awe. Truth is I love a man who knows his way around in a kitchen. Maybe it was connected to my love for food. Or maybe it was because I couldn't cook anything decent if my life depended on it.

He poured me a glass of wine, poured himself one as well and decided to pour a generous amount of wine on whatever he was preparing as well.

"And here was me thinking I'd be dinner," I smiled after a while.

Ranger looked at me intensely for a moment, before replaying smug "You'll be dessert."

His reply made me gulp. Don't get me wrong, I knew where we were heading – it wasn't as if he hadn't made that quite clear with his incentive back out on the field. But I hadn't been sure how to play things once the game was over. Sure, I'm certain had I jumped him then and there he wouldn't have minded really, but… I also knew he'd probably preferred a bit of privacy.

About half an hour after we made it to his place we started eating and about ten minutes after that I found myself naked and writhing under his ministrations.

I hadn't even touched my food really. But I didn't really care, not with the way he had been looking at me throughout the whole evening. And with his constant double entendre. We lead a delicate dance with fire – or rather me, since he warned me often enough that I was playing with fire when my hand kept constantly brushing coincidental against strategically _interesting_ places. It was just a matter of time until he would decide his dessert was going to come up next.

Setting the plates down on the table, Ranger swept me up in a kiss of passion, heat, fire and lust. I didn't stand a fighting chance right from the start, not that I really put up a fight to begin with. Why bother? This was what we both wanted since years.

I felt his lips everywhere, his hands following suit and eventually I must have lost my mind from the overflow of sensations and feelings. Ranger was playing me like an instrument, eliciting all sorts of different sounds and tunes from me. He took his time, studying and mapping every inch of my body, leaving plenty of love bites and driving my frustration levels through the roof.

"Good things come to those who wait," I heard him lecture me with a chuckle.

"But… I won us the game," I whined in my frustration. Seriously? How much longer could he spent? It seemed like every time I got too close he pulled back and switched gears. It was driving me insane on a somewhat good level. "I worked really hard," I tried in a less then convincing argument. We both knew secretly it hadn't much to do with my abilities or work, when as a matter of fact it had come down to pure luck.

"I know," he surprisingly acknowledged. "And I'm working really hard for making it worth your accomplishment."

I let out a frustrated sigh but decided on letting him do what he thought was best. Turned out it would be worth the wait and his _hard work_.

Xxxx

I loved his sheets, I really did. Had I mentioned that before? They were like heaven! And they smelled divine. The smelled like Ranger – obviously – and lulled me in a constant feel of security. Pulling the sheets closer around me, I turned, not feeling like getting up. But the scent of coffee and freshly baked goods and other things attacked my nostrils, waking me up instantly.

Preying my eyes open, I caught the time on the clock on the nightstand. It was just past 9 am, which by Ranger's standards was luxury. The man himself had probably run already a half-marathon by now and met Tank or whoever of his team for some sparing. All before I even managed to get one foot on the ground and out of this heaven I was lulled in.

When the scent of coffee became too much to ignore I turned around once more and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Ranger standing in the doorway, holding a tray.

Oh, I so could get used to that!

"You made me breakfast?!" I exclaimed, partly surprised and partly excited.

"A deal is a deal," he said amused, kissing the top of my head before putting the tablet on the bed and getting in next to me. A part of me was arguing whether the breakfast neatly laid out in front of me was better, or rather the guy delivering it would be topping that. Since I loved food too much for my own good I had to call it a close tie.

I heard Ranger laugh next to me and guess I must have somehow said one of these things lout again.

"Let's see whether I can't change that mind of yours in regards of rankings," he just said, before his lips attacked me. It would take a while before I'd be able to enjoy the breakfast and when I finally did, it all had gone cold.

But I didn't mind, not at all. I had the guy and in the end, that's all that really mattered now.

 **##### THE END ######**


End file.
